Unease
by ericaj318
Summary: Set in season 3 of 'The Last Ship' where Tom Chandler has an assistant from their crew helping him work through the struggles the Chinese threaten. The assistant is has also been seeing Slattery since early season 1. SlatteryxOC
1. A Simple Mission

"Tom, where is the President sending us?" Haven asked once their orders were announced.

"Hong Kong," Tom replied, "We're going to a Summit hosted by President Pang with the intention of finding out if he's up to something more dubious."

Haven nodded and then a small smile crept across her lips, "Any chance this might bring us close enough to the James for a stop by?"

"Are you hoping for a change to rendezvous with Mike?" Tom replied already knowing the answer before asking.

Haven nodded, "Yes, but only if it pleases my CNO."

"Stand down, Lieutenant Jackson," Captain Chandler replied, "I am just as anxious to see my ship. Meet Val and I at the plane in 1 hour, understood?"

"I'll pack light," Haven nodded before racing home to grab what she needed, excited to be able to share news with Mike in person instead of over the phone as she'd originally planned. She hadn't seen in in two months and she was missing him a lot after being on the James with him for over two years consistently.

After she'd gathered her things, she grabbed a few motion sickness pills and made a dash for the plane.

"Our mission is simple, ladies," Tom announced as they took their seats in the cargo plane, "We are to investigate what is going on in China and see if we can get any bearing on why the cure isn't working in Japan before meeting up with the James in Vietnam as long as all goes well. Are you two on board?"

"I haven't traveled since we landed in St. Louis so I am more then ready to get out there," Val replied as she pulled up schematics on the mansion in China and getting a secure line set up for Tom to call the James.

"You know I'm more then ready to get back into the field," Haven replied before she heard a familiar voice fill the space.

"Captain Chandler?" Mike answered, "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Mike, how's my ship?" Tom asked.

Haven could hear a soft chuckle in reply before he replied, "Some might say she's running better then ever. We're almost to Vietnam to deliver the cure."

"I'm on my way to Hong Kong with Val and Haven. Japan is having problems with people dying even after receiving the cure. Can you look into that after your delivery and then we can meet you there?"

"Is Haven with you now?" Mike replied, almost not worried about what the rest of the orders were.

"I'm here, Mike," she answered, "I'll see you in a few days," she couldn't suppress her smile as she spoke.

"I can't wait and yes, Tom, once we finish here, we'll head to Japan," he replied, "Slattery out."

Tom hung up the line and looked over a a giddy yet green looking Haven, "You ok, Jackson? You're not one to get sick from motion."

Haven shook her head with a smile, "I'm not but it turns out Slattery knocked me up," she revealed.

Tom's face showed his surprise, "Why didn't you tell him while we were on the line?"

"I want to tell him in person," she said simply, "I didn't think I'd get the chance but being your assistant has certain perks."

The rest of the ride was silent as Tom studied on Pang and Val was working on some kind of block on their transmissions when video was concerned. Once they arrived, Wolf was there along with an old friend of Tom's, Haven had never seen, to greet them and Haven took a chance to get some rest while Tom poked the bear in the Summit.

After the meeting, the team was headed to the plane to go back to St. Louis but last minute Tom and Haven decided to stay once they heard that the Nathan James crew had been abducted in Vietnam.

"Val, go to St. Louis and get word to the President once you're in safe distance. Sasha, can you get us to Vietnam?" Tom ordered.

Sasha nodded as they got into the Jeep and Wolf began driving them off the base while the plane took off but as they were driving, they watched in horror as the plane crashed back down to the ground. Haven gasped as she reflexively grabbed Wolf's shoulder from the backseat, knowing how much harder this was for him.

"This is too big of a coincidence between our people being taken and Pang trying to kill us," Haven began, "There is something much bigger going on out here then we came to find out in the beginning and I am sure it's nothing we want to know about."

Tom nodded, "We need to keep moving and find our people. Once we have them then we can figure out the rest of this. Keep driving."


	2. Unrest

The team was in safe distance but they were shaken up knowing that Pang had just tried to kill them and they'd lost Val.

"What's our next step?" Tom asked, being the most level headed after their initial conversation right after the attack.

Sasha swallowed, "I have a friend and she can get us out of here in her Helo. Wolf, make the next left turn."

Wolf did as he was told but Haven could see how torn apart he was from what had just happened. She knew he had a deeper connection with Val then herself or Tom. "Wolf, do you want one of us to drive?" Haven asked out of concern, wishing she could do more then comfortingly hold his shoulder.

"I'll be ok," he replied, his tone short which they all knew he needed to be left alone until he could reach a calmer headspace.

They arrived at a large condominium building where Sasha led them up to the top floor and guided them into an apartment where they found a young, attractive girl.

"Jesse," Sasha yelled to wake the girl, "It's Sasha. We need your Helo. Pang just tried to have us killed."

Jesse woke and immediately slapped Sasha before standing and looking over the group, "You brought the infamous Tom Chandler to my home? What could he need? And how bad could things be for this hero to be banging down my door at this hour of the morning?"

"There is something going on with the cure and we think Pang is behind it along with a kidnapping of my crew," Tom began, "Can you take us to the Nathan James?" he asked.

Jesse shook her head, "These people caused my brother to be killed and if he's already after you then what's going to protect me?"

"We will," Wolf replied, his confidence showing through his pain and suffering which Haven was grateful for. They needed this girl's help more then she could realize during this late night intrusion.

Jesse seemed intrigued by him and she nodded, "Come with me. We'll take my car."

On the drive there, Tom turned to Haven, "I'm not letting you get into any unnecessary danger. Mike would never forgive me."

Haven laughed, "Mike has no idea and right now there is no such thing as unnecessary danger until at least when we're on the James. Don't worry, I can handle myself."

"The Helo is coming up," Jesse announced, "It's in an old plant where a radiation leak caused it to close. We have eleven minutes to get her in the air before the radiation kills us."

Tom sighed before looking back at Haven, more worried then he'd been about her moments before, "Don't breathe."

Haven nodded as she rushed in with the rest of the team, breathing only when necessary while Jesse got the Helo up and in the air. They came in under time even with the Chinese military gaining on them, shooting through the gates just as the chopper lifted off.

Wolf grabbed one of the guns and shot back to give Jesse the time she'd need to get them off the ground to safety.

"The James should be in open water just off the coast of Vietnam based on what their orders should be after what happened. Get us to the ship," Tom ordered.

Jesse nodded, "What's the plan after you get to the ship?"

"We find out what happened and find some leads to follow," he answered looking back at Haven, knowing how worried she'd be and how hard it would be to keep her out of danger.

Jesse flew the chopper until they finally found the ship underneath them but not without complications.

"Tom, there's a small ship with our boys on it and they're being pursued," Haven announced as she reached down for her sniper rifle. "Awaiting your order, Captain," she said as she waited.

"Execute," Tom stated.

Haven lined up the scope and found her target and then pulled the trigger taking down the boat before Jesse took them down and landed on the James. Once they were off the chopper, Tom ordered Haven to rest until they had their next move underway.

"Captain," she began to protest.

"That is an order," he shut her down quickly.

Haven wanted to pout but she had been nauseated during most of the mission to get back on board between all the motion, the radiation and general morning sickness she'd been experiencing. She also had a feeling Mike would kill her for just being on this mission at all, though at the start it wasn't this serious. She took a deep breath, knowing Sasha could help guide Tom while she took a brief breather.


	3. Game On

Over the next few days, the group pooled together all the intel they could and found that most likely the culprit behind the kidnapping was a legendary pirate named Takehaya who lived among a group of small island chains. Tom had pulled a few missions on land so far in order to get this information but would not allow Haven on any of them until now. He had good reason to keep her aboard the ship as they had been ambushed everytime they touched down anywhere even though no one but the White House and the crew knew of their plans.

Tom and Sasha had gone to the lengths to apprehend Pang in his home and find more leads for the Pirate Takehaya who was believed to be the one holding their shipmates captive. After some deduction, they'd reached the chain of islands and were now scouting for anything to narrow the search to keep some of the element of surprise available.

"Sir," Granderson announced, "I'm getting something."

"Is it a distress call?" Tom asked.

"No, it's just a disturbance coming from these coordinates," she replied as Sasha mapped the numbers and landed on one of the islands.

"That has to be it," Tom announced, "Plot a course."

He began to walk out of the room when Haven grabbed him, "I'm coming on this land mission."

"It's too risky and there's no need," Tom replied, "We will get them back and bring Mike to you as soon as we can but he would want you to play it safe."

"I am one of your best field people along with Wolf and Green," Haven corrected him, "And I want to be there when we find Mike. I'm not taking no for an answer," she said firmly, standing her ground.

"We'll see," Tom replied as he walked out of the room.

As the ship pulled forward through the sea, they stumbled upon an immaculately built minefield.

"What do we do?" Sasha asked, "I count 96 and we're surrounded."

Wolf looked over the map, "I think we can set them off from different distances with a small boat and the Helo in order to create a path."

Tom looked over the minefield as he thought over what Wolf suggested, "Do it," he ordered.

Haven stood on the bridge with Tom while the plan was executed with no casualties by some miracle which meant the team was back on the journey to Slattery and the rest of the crew.

They reached close to shore but stopped before anyone could read them on their censors.

"Ok, Vulture team, we're going in. I'm taking Green, Cooper, Jackson, Crews and Wolf."

Haven sighed in relief as she followed the men down to the pit to get in gear. Once everyone was ready, they moved to get on the boat and move in on the island. Wolf led the team once they were on land and they met zero resistance as they trekked through the tall glass which reminded Haven of a scene from the second _Jurassic Park_ along with giving her a feeling a general uneasiness.

After a mile of walking, they found the camp but to the team's dismay, it was empty after the group separated to clear each cabin. They scouted the area and found a path to follow which they did until they heard a fight in the distance.

"Looks like our boys are fighting back," Tom announced as they advanced in order to help.

The team moved into position where they were hidden and could fire at the different hostiles t get their team to safety.

Haven fired at several of the guys and noticed Takehaya escaped the scene once all his men were down. The scene was clear and Vulture team moved in to check for survivors.

Haven walked forward looking for one face and she saw him sitting with his back to a tree for cover. "Mike!" she shouted.

He looked in her direction and stood once he had her in his sight. He was weak from the blood loss he'd suffered but he had plenty of strength to lift her when she ran to him and jumped into his arms, embracing him. Haven wrapped her arms around his neck before she pulled away in order to lean forward once more and place her lips to his. Mike kissed back with the enthusiasm of a man finding the love of his life that he thought he may never see again.

"I'm so glad to see you," she said as he placed her back down on the ground, slightly winded from the exertion.

"The feelings mutual," he replied as Tom walked up, "Where's the Doctor?"

"Back at the camp, underground," Mike replied.

Tom nodded, "We swept the place but on the way here we did find an intricate series of tunnels," he commented before turning his attention away from Mike, "Sasha, get them back to the rendezvous with Haven's help and we'll get the others and Takehaya."

"I'm going with you to get my boys back," Mike stated as he looked at the body of one of their fallen, knowing he'd need to take their vest. Haven could see the regret etched across his face.

"I'm staying too, Captain," Haven announced, "I'm not leaving his side ever again."

"Lieutenant Jackson," Tom began, "Based on your current condition, I'd strongly advise against it," he said out of Mike's earshot, knowing as well as she did, this wasn't the place to make the news known.

Haven nodded, "I will take your warning into consideration but unless you order me to leave, I'm staying. I just got my eyes back on him after two months away and a stressful situation. Please allow me to be here by his side in battle. I will be more then careful."

Tom rolled his eyes as Mike walked back, ready for battle. "Let's roll," Tom announced.

"Are you sure you're up for a fight?" Haven asked, "You're pale," she added in concern.

Mike looked down at her, "It doesn't matter how I feel. I am not leaving anyone behind while I can stand on my feet. What was Tom arguing with you about?" he asked, noting an uneasy tension between the two of them that had never been there before.

Before she could answer as they were nearing the camp, the team was under fire from the Chinese military.

"How'd they find us?" Tom yelled as everyone took cover and began to shoot back.

"Maybe they were using us to find Takehaya and this was like a two for the price of one deal," Haven replied with a laugh as she radioed to the James. "We're under heavy attack and we need you to map these coordinates and drop a bomb," Haven ordered, not 100% she could get them to a safe distance before the fire rained down.

"Are you sure?" TO asked, "Can you and the team get clear?"

"Yes," Haven replied, hopeful, "Give us a countdown."

"What's the plan?" Mike asked as he heard Haven on the line with the ship.

"They're going to fire on our location so we need to drive back and get clear," she replied and added, "as quickly as possible or we'll be collateral damage."

Mike shook his head as they continued to fight the Chinese militants while awaiting Haven's signal.

The team moved as far back as they could while continuing to fire before the James' attack landed. They were all thrown in from their current positions but not like they could have been.

Tom was the first one up, "James, the threat has been neutralized," he radioed in before continuing, "We have to find two more of our people and then we'll radio in for extraction," he said in his comm before he looked for the rest of the team. He found everyone before Mike and then Haven.

"Mike, you ok?" Tom yelled as he saw his friend on the ground.

Mike rolled over, "Never been better. Where's Haven?" he asked, his face taking on a hint of panic as he gathered his bearings.

"I'm here," Haven said as she began to sit up from the brush she'd been tossed into.

"Take it slow, Lieutenant," Tom ordered, "Who knows what kind of damage your recklessness might have done," he finished with a hint of annoyance to his tone which Haven waved off as stress from the whole ordeal and not just her.

Mike was up and at Haven's side to help her up, "What's got him so wound up about you? Did you two become an item in my absence?" he asked, half joking and half hoping he wasn't on to something.

Haven shook her head with a laugh, "No, he's just worried that if I get hurt you'll kill him which is insane because I've been on hundreds of dangerous missions," she waved off Tom's concern.

"That has been true for over a year," Mike replied, "Why now?" he shook his head in confusion before he grabbed her supportively under her elbow to help her while they tracked down the others.


	4. United

After the others were discovered along with Takehaya and his wife, the team got back on the ship to figure out what to do next.

Tom's first order was to get the hostages medical attention as they'd all been drained of blood during their time as captives.

"Captain," Haven said once she was on the bridge with Tom and Sasha, "What are we going to do next? We need to find out what is happening in parts of Asia to make the cure ineffective."

"Yes, we do," Tom replied, "I think the key will come from analyzing Takehaya's blood to confirm that he has the same cure and then we need to find out what is causing the taint to happen. Why aren't you with Mike?"

Haven looked down, "I'm afraid to see him and reveal the baby now because things are so dangerous. I don't want my news to skew his ability to do the job because like you, he'll be too busy trying to protect me," she admitted, not ashamed to throw some shade at her Captain.

Tom nodded, "I understand but it would be wrong to hide it from him. Go and talk to him while I hail the President and see what he wants us to do next."

Haven nodded as she walked off the bridge and down to Helipad 2 where Mike was sitting with the others, recovering.

"How are you feeling?" she asked once she was next to him.

"Better now that I'm back on the ship with you but I should never have gone to the party," Mike revealed.

"You have no place to feel guilty, Slattery," Haven corrected him, "They are gunning for us so if it wasn't there it would have been somewhere else," she consoled him as she leaned down and laid her head against his shoulder as she'd wished to do everyday for the last two months. She hadn't been aware until she boarded the plane to be closer to him how much she'd missed him since she stayed behind.

Slattery leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, "Are you going to tell me what's going on between you and Chandler now? I'm pretty perceptive when I want to be," he added with a grin.

"You really think I've started sleeping with your best friend?" Haven laughed, "He is mad at me because I've been putting myself in unnecessary risk, well in his mind, because he's worried I'll harm the baby. Your baby," she revealed as her cheeks blushed and she looked away unsure of how he'd react to the news.

Slattery leaned back, shock evident in his eyes, but not fear, "You're pregnant?" causing Haven to nod and him to ask another question, "How long have you known?"

"About a week and a half," she replied, "I was trying to find out the right way to tell you and then this happened and I got to do it in person which is how I wanted it. I want you to know that I know this doesn't change anything for me when it comes to your search for your family. If we find them, you are not bound to me by any means," she said, her voice only showing a tiny fraction of the fear that statement made her feel.

Slattery shook his head, "You're my family too and so is this baby," he revealed as he laid his hand down on her stomach gently, "I'm so happy you're by my side again but I can't say i'm happy to have you involved in a mission like this."

"We'll get through it like we always do and we'll all make it out," Haven replied, her tone confident, "No matter what forces are involved."

"What do you mean by that?" Slattery asked, knowing her instincts were better then most.

"It just seems odd that you and the other crew members would be kidnapped at the same time Pang tried to kill Tom and I," Haven began, "They are both from different sources and we know now that they aren't connected because the Chinese tried to take out Takehaya today which means there's another player in the game but we don't know who."

"Any ideas?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Haven shook her head, "Not yet but I feel like the more we go down this rabbit hole, the clearer the picture in my head will become."


	5. Revelations

Haven looked at Mike as they sat with each other under the stars, "Do you want to get back in your uniform and head to the bridge, Captain?"

Slattery looked down at her with a small smile, the most he'd shown regarding the ship since she'd found him and nodded, "I'll meet you up there," he said as he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I wish we weren't in a terrible crisis," she commented as she stood and began to walk away only to be stopped by his strong hand wrapped around her wrist.

She turned, "What do you mean by that?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

Haven smiled, "I just mean that it's been over two months since I saw you last and there a few things I'd like to do as a part of this reunion," she finished with a wink.

Slattery's lips curled into a broad smile as she stood and moved in closer to her, "Are you up for what you're suggesting under your current circumstances?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" she asked as she felt a pang in her heart while she rolled up his sleeve to see the many holes he had in his room from the blood donations and all the blown veins.

"Nothing can keep me down when you're around," he replied as he rolled his sleeve down, not wanting the moment ruined by the real life trouble they were surrounded by.

Haven smiled, "Well then, I guess you'll need a few more minutes to gather yourself before you take back your command," she whispered as she slipped her wrist from his hand and grabbed his hand to lead him to his quarters.

Later, the two joined Tom on the bridge, "What's the word, CNO?" Slattery asked as Haven took a step back to observe.

Tom looked at him, a smile crossing his lips as he saw his friend back where he belongs, "We need to get in touch with the President as I said when we got on land but we need to get out of Chinese waters first. I also waited for you to come back up here so that I could go see what Takehaya knows regarding the cure. Are you good to take the command? I've sent Sasha to help with the wife."

Slattery nodded, "I'm good to go. You go figure out what you can and I'll steer us out of these waters as well as I can. Have any of the Chinese warships been spotted on radar?"

"On and off," Tom replied, "We're doing our best to dodge in and out of the islands for cover while also avoiding anything Takehaya might have placed in the water for protection for his people. Did you talk with Lieutenant Jackson?" he asked, hoping if Mike knew he'd know what Tom was referring to.

Mike nodded, unable to keep a small grin from creeping across his lips, "She did. Thanks for looking out for her and I'm sorry if she caused you too much trouble. She has that tendency," he joked.

"I guess congratulations are in order," Tom replied with a smile.

"Thank you, sir," Mike replied as Tom looked to Haven who simply smiled at her CNO.

"I'll be back after I speak with Takehaya," Tom refocused the conversation, "If anything changes up here, notify me."

"Yes sir," Slattery replied as Tom left and Haven moved back to his side while they navigated the seas of China to a hopeful safety.

After a few hours of sailing and zero help from their prisoner, the Chinese warships were getting closer and closer making it impossible for them to get to a safe distance to hail the White House.

Haven left the bridge and called on Sasha to work in the war room on some theories Haven was mulling over in her mind.

"What's on your mind?" Sasha asked as she entered the room, "I can't stay away from Kyoko long because I think she'll be delivering that baby very soon."

Haven nodded, "I'm just trying to figure out how the enemy always knows where we're going to be. We know because we're here and the White House knows because we've been checking in when we're not on M-Con so how does Pang always know where we're going to be?" she asked as she stood back from her map where she'd mapped out all the places they'd stopped and been attacked at each.

Sasha got closer and thought over what Haven was saying and didn't want to believe the obvious reason behind what they were witnessing.

Haven watched Sasha's face take in the information and process it, "Are you having the same horrifying revelation and hopefully false theory I am?"

Sasha nodded, "The leak is coming from inside the White House. There is no other logical option. But who?"

Haven shook her head, "That part of it really doesn't matter but what does is that we are going to have to convince Tom to take out Pang without checking in and basically sneaking back into the US because based on what's been going on, I don't think the mole wants us to make it back alive."

Sasha nodded, "More importantly if Takehaya isn't working for Pang then he may be an asset for getting out of these waters and getting us to a point where we can take down the enemy. You should pitch this to Slattery, I can go send him down to you. Tom will listen to him before anyone else and the White House won't question us if we stay in M-Con because they wil assume we're still in danger. What do you think?"

Haven thought for a moment, "That's a good idea. Tell Mike I want to talk to him and I'll wait here to pitch my insane idea to him first. Thanks for coming to take a look at this and you might be very right about Takehaya."

Sasha nodded as she left and Haven sat down to wait for Slattery to join her.

What Haven assumed was around thirty minutes later, Slattery waltzed into the room, "You wanted to see me?" he said with a sly look in his eye.

Haven suppressed a small laugh as she replied, "Did you think this was some sort of booty call?"

Mike shook his head, "I don't anymore. What's going on? Are you ok?" he asked, his tone changing immediately from seductive to concerned.

Haven shook her head, "Did you not think it was possible I was calling you down here about a theory I have regarding all of this? I am fine and the baby is fine. Can you pay attention now? This is pretty important stuff."

Mike nodded, "My apologies, I'm just a little on guard around you now considering everything else that's going on around us. What's going on?"

Haven moved straight in to explaining what she'd just shared with Sasha and watched as he took in the information, knowing it was most likely true as much as they all hoped it wouldn't be.

"I know this is the worst thing we could find especially after hard we worked to get the cure and get back to America to set things right but it's the only logical explanation," Haven began, "Do you think you can convince Tom to continue our war on Pang under M-Con and then sneak back home because if we don't, I'm not sure we'll survive this mission. It certainly seems like forces that be don't want us to," she finished, her tone serious as she watched Mike take a seat across from her at the table.

Mike sighed, "I am really wishing this had been a booty call now," he tried to joke, not wanting to accept what he knew Haven was right about, "I know Tom will go for this plan but we need to get a message through to Kara so she can help us narrow down who we're after when we arrive back home. If we can't then we will be blindsided upon our return. I'm going to get Tom in here. Can you do this explanation a third time? I'm not sure anyone else can convey it like you and I have almost no doubt Val would have been able to show us exactly what you say is true in a matter of seconds had we not lost her."

"I can do it," Haven replied as she stood, "We need to do our best as a team and right now this is my offering as terrible of a role as it is."

Mike stood as well and walked around the table to her, wishing he had a few minutes to spend with her and that this situation wasn't as urgent as it was, "Do you want me to grab you anything on my way back with Tom?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms where she gladly rested her head against his chest.

Haven took a moment to absorb his scent and his strength before she pulled away to answer his question, "I know I'm not supposed to but I would kill for one of Chef's cappuccinos because I am really feeling first trimester tiredness and it is going to take more then an extra B vitamin to get me through it," she requested with a small yet adorable smile.

Mike smiled down at her, "I think I can make that happen even though I won't do it very often but after all this work, you deserve it. I'll be back in ten so take a breather and be ready to do this again and Babe, be ready to answer any questions you think he might come up with."

Haven nodded as she sat back down and looked over the map once more while she waited for the team to return. She knew Tom would hate everything she would reveal to him but she also knew that he might already know it deep down and she might just be surfacing fears he already believes are possible.

As she looked over the map, the senior leaders all walked into the room. Mike came and sat next to her, handing her the beverage she'd been craving so seriously. She took a long sip as she waited for Tom to ask her to begin.

"Lieutenant Jackson," Tom began, "Cooper and Captain Slattery tell me you have a strong argument for us to continue our mission at M-Con all the way back to the States. Can you tell me what you think is happening?" he offered her the floor.

Haven stole another quick sip of her cappuccino before she stood and addressed the room with everything she'd explained earlier that day to Sasha and Mike and she watched for a third time as the faces in the room took in the words she was sharing.

"That concludes my thoughts, CNO," Haven ended her speech, "This is a terrible possibility but based upon everything that has happened and the parties that know what is going on, this is the only thing that makes sense. Thank you," she finished as she sat back down and began to sip slowly on her drink. It didn't matter how many times she presented in person, she still got nervous like she was giving a speech for the very first time.

The room sat in quiet for what felt like ages after Haven explained her theory until finally Tom spoke, "I had this same thought cross over my mind when we went to see the Pirate who gave us initial intel on Takehaya and it was further strengthened by our run in with MIS on Takehaya's island because Pang didn't even have that location listed but we did tell the White House exactly where we were going. I've tried to keep this theory under my belt and away from my mind because of how terrible it truly is but Lieutenant Jackson's presentation has only strengthened by gut feeling on the matter," he spoke before he took a moment to pause and look around at all the faces in the room before continuing. "I do believe our best course of action is to move ahead with zero word in with our government even though that could be seen as a sign of treason but I fear as Jackson does that if we don't, we'll be killed. This is going to be very similar to when we disobeyed a direct order to come home when the virus first became known to us but in my gut, it's the right thing to do. Mike, do you have an idea of how to get a message to Kara so she can try and help us figure out who we need to target once we find out what Pang is doing, finish him and head back home?"

Mike sat forward to address the room, "I believe with Cooper's background in Navy Intelligence she may be able to use some sort of back channel to reach Kara at the White House and if undiscovered, we can use that to keep in contact and gain progress with the eventual hope of a meetup with her and whoever she can rally to help us as we talk down this enemy of the United States," he proposed before sitting back in his seat once more.

Haven looked at him as he sat next to her, her pride for him beaming across her face. She wasn't sure if Mike Slattery could ever know just how deeply and madly she had fallen in love with him.

Sasha broke Haven't train of thought, bringing her focus back to the matter at hand, "I can do that. I also have contacts back home who would be more then willing to jump on board once we explain what's going on. I will need Jackson's help on this since she has the best understanding of what is going on."

Haven nodded, "I'm happy to help in any capacity that you see fit."

Tom nodded as well as he stood, "I'll make the announcement to the crew because they deserve to know what they're getting into. Mike, you will go to Takehaya and see if he will help us. I have a feeling he understands now that we're not the enemy. Haven, you go with Sasha and do what you can to get back to those we can trust back home. Does everyone understand their orders?"

The team nodded as everyone stood and walked out except for Sasha, Mike and Haven.

"Meet me in the comm room," Sasha stated as she too stood and left the room.

"We're about to very busy," Haven laughed as she turned in her chair to look at Mike, "Do you really think we can pull this off with one ship, Slattery?" she asked, knowing how he liked when she addressed him by his last name.

Slattery grinned like a child on Christmas the way he always did when things looked a little more dangerous then most would feel comfortable with, "If any ship can take down the Chinese and the America government they just fought to protect, it's the Nathan James. Don't you agree?"

Haven nodded, "Without a doubt but I won't pretend how unprepared I was when I boarded that plane for all that we've stumbled into. We aren't going to be seeing much of eachother until this is over. I'll miss you every moment we're apart," she revealed as she stood to make her way to her assigned station, preparing for battle.

Mike stood as well and placed his arms around her, pulling her toward him before lifting her easily and sitting her on the table, "We can make up for some of that lost time right now," he grinned against her lips before he took them with his own.

He felt her smile against his mouth as she kissed back before she replied, "Don't you think our orders were a little on the urgent side?"

"We're already in trouble when you think about the plan so what's a few extra minutes?" he reasoned as he reached his hand down her waist to sneak it up under her NAVY jacket causing her to giggle into his ear.

"I will always do as my Captain asks," she whispered before sucking his earlobe into her mouth, playing with it with her tongue. She smiled to herself as she heard the sounds of him enjoying her work in her own ear.

Slattery pulled back for a moment and looked at her seriously, "Haven, when we get back and sort things out for hopefully the last time, I don't want you to take a position on land. Will you stay with the ship?"

Haven furrowed her brow, "What about the baby while we're both at sea?"

"We can figure all of that out but I can't be on the James without you by my side," he replied showing his vulnerability that no one got a chance to ever see but her, "I feel like we wasted so much time already being on this ship as mates before we finally really saw each other. What do you say?"

"If we can make it work and I'm never away from the baby for too long then of course I'd rather be on _this_ ship with you," she emphasized her passion for the James which she shared with her passion for Slattery, "How's that?"

Slattery leaned forward and kissed her again, biting her lower lip before pulling away again causing her to groan loudly in frustration, "What are you trying to do to me? My energy window will be gone just as quickly as it came," she whined.

Slattery smiled at her as he moved his hands to cup her cheeks and look straight into her eyes, "There's one more thing I wanted to ask and this isn't the time or the place but I'm afraid I won't get another chance. And don't get weird because I almost asked this same question before we arrived in St. Louis but Tom said to wait until we landed and then you opted to stay so I held my tongue.." he rambled.

"Do you have an actual question or are you trying to torture me while also withholding sex?" she asked with a small wink.

"When we get back and settle things down," he began, his voice nervous which was strange for her to see, "Will you be my wife?"

"Mike Slattery, are you proposing to me on the brink of the World War III that we're going to start?" she asked in return, having trouble suppressing the large smile threatening to spread across her lips.

Mike smiled, "Based on our story, there wouldn't be a better time. So, what do you say? Can I make an honest woman out of you?"

Haven laughed as she shook her head, "Of course. There is no one else I'd rather spend my remaining many years for few days with. Now, can you get back to what you were doing so skillfully before?"

Slattery grinned as he leaned forward, placing his lips to hers once more.

The End

A/N: I didn't go into the second half of the season because it is a lot but if you like this, let me know because I'd love to do one-shots with flashbacks and moments after this. Thanks for reading!


End file.
